Porcelaine
by MiMi-drarry
Summary: SLASH . HPDM . OS . Harry a le cœur brisé, encore une fois. Draco est là pour lui, encore une fois... Songfic sur Porcelaine de Bénabar


**Porcelaine**

**Auteur :** Maudeness

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JK Rowling que je vénère d'avoir créé Harry et Draco pour que je puisse m'amuser avec eux et que chaque situation me fasse penser à eux... (obsédée? nooon!)

La chanson Porcelaine est à Bénabar et j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop de masculiniser ses chansons…

En passant, Harry et Draco sont deux hommes et qui s'aiment en plus! Compris tout le monde? Si cela vous gêne... bye bye!!!

**Genre : **Songfic, Romance

**Pairing : **Harry/Draco

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Harry a le cœur brisé, encore une fois. Draco est là pour lui, encore une fois.

**Petite note :** Mini fic écrite très rapidement, j'avais cette chanson en tête depuis deux jours et j'ai eu un flash drarry. C'est tout court, mais c'est ce qu'il me fallait.

**Porcelaine**

Il est déjà tard dans la nuit lorsque Draco Malfoy rentre chez lui, après un ennuyeux souper d'affaires. Il dépose son manteau sur un fauteuil et se dirige vers la cuisine pour se servir un bon verre de Fire Whisky. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour décompresser après une longue journée de travail.

À peine s'est-il installé dans son fauteuil préféré que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Il sursaute, encore peu habitué à cet objet moldu dans son environnement.

En soupirant, il fait venir le combiné jusqu'à lui d'un _Accio_. Draco n'a même pas le temps de dire un mot que des sanglots lui viennent à l'oreille.

Il échappe un autre soupir. Ça recommence…

- Harry?

Les sanglots ne font qu'augmenter d'intensité. Draco ne retient même pas sa grimace en imaginant de quoi a l'air son ami en ce moment.

Bon, raconte-moi tes malheurs, mais d'abord, mouche-toi!

Après quelques bruits forts peu gracieux, Draco finit par comprendre entre les sanglots de Harry qu'il s'est fait plaquer par le nouvel homme de sa vie.

Mais tu ne le connaissais que depuis vendredi! s'exclame Draco, un peu las.

Et alors? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du coup de foudre? répond Harry en reniflant.

Un autre soupir. S'il a entendu parler du coup de foudre? Au moins deux fois par mois de la bouche de Harry…

À chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un nouvel homme, Harry voyait en lui le grand amour de sa vie, son prince charmant. Inévitablement, son prince finissait par s'avérer être un salaud de première classe et Harry s'en retrouvait brisé une fois de plus comme une porcelaine dans un magasin d'éléphants. Il serait temps qu'il réalise qu'il n'y a pas de prince charmant derrière tous les crapauds.

La dernière fois, le Survivant s'était entiché d'un homme marié. Il lui avait promis de divorcer pour lui. Monsieur voulait faire les choses bien, pour ne pas faire souffrir sa femme. Finalement, il lui a fait un autre enfant. Selon le psy de Harry, il était dans la passade du cap de la quarantaine. Mais quarantaine ou pas, c'est Draco qui a ramassé les pots cassés.

Au printemps, Harry était tout fébrile, son horoscope était formel : il allait rencontrer l'âme sœur; il y avait Mercure dans son ciel. Il a aimé un capricorne, son signe complémentaire. Pourtant, Harry aurait dû se souvenir que les astres sont parfois tête en l'air. Le beau capricorne était finalement bisexuel et l'a laissé pour une fille. Encore une fois, Draco a recueilli un Harry Potter en larmes qui voulait changer de sexe.

Il y a eu aussi la brute au grand cœur. Il avait eu une enfance difficile, sûrement battu par son père. Harry trouvait toujours de bonnes excuses à ce beau célibataire. Quand il le frappait, c'était un transfert. Draco a du se retenir pour ne pas aller l'Avada Kedavriser.

Passons sur le macho, celui qui lui donnait tout le temps des ordres. Et l'écrivain qui n'écrivait rien, mais qu'il trouvait génial. Il ne faut pas oublier celui qui vendait ses objets à ses fans pour se payer sa poudre. Ni celui qui voulait l'intégrer à sa secte. Ou tous ceux qui ne voyaient que sa cicatrice.

Et il y a eu Draco aussi, mais ce n'était pas pareil…

Harry et lui ont été amants durant la guerre; c'était une façon pour eux de décompresser du stress et de la pression. La fin de la guerre a mis fin aussi à leur liaison et en est restée qu'une amitié profonde, chacun ayant permis à l'autre de passer au travers de cette épreuve difficile.

Évidemment, Harry a fini par tomber raide dingue de son psy. C'était l'image du père, un complexe oedipien enfoui. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi il était enfoui. Mais il a gâché leur première nuit, celle qui devait être la plus belle, en entrant dans la chambre vêtu d'un porte-jarretelles.

Cette fois encore, c'est Draco qui l'a ramassé à la petite cuiller.

Harry ne cessait de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre que les hommes sont tous pourris.

Comme toujours, Draco l'a écouté et l'a réconforté, espérant qu'un jour Harry réalisera que lui n'est pas pourri comme les autres…

Et en espérant que ce soit avant que Harry ne soit complètement cassé. Sa porcelaine…

Voila… c'était ma bulle.

Alors c'était comment? Trop court? Pas assez de drarry?


End file.
